


EXO Maknae: Oh Sehun One-Shots

by Braelyn04



Series: Maknae One-Shots (Male Kpop) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, M/M, Maknae One-shots, Omega Oh Sehun, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braelyn04/pseuds/Braelyn04
Summary: Long or shots one-shots of EXO's maknae Sehun.~~Send any requests you want as long as it is not sexual/inappropriate~~





	1. EXO Maknae Sehun One-Shots

Whoever wants to read this please bear with me because I have no clue how this website works, and I am trying my best to learn quickly.


	2. When The Omega Has to Leave EXO {Sehun/Kai(Jongin)}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO (Sehun/Jongin(Kai)
> 
> Sehun is an Omega and Kai is an alpha. What happens when Sehun has to leave to America and Kai doesn't want him to be alone?

"I can only afford to live alone, Jongin", Sehun tells him.

  
"I-I can get a job! O-Or I can sell some of my things! Please, Sehun!" Jongin begs.

  
"Jongin. I'd love for you to come with me, but you know you can't. You have to take care of the pack. You're one of the strongest. And we can't have two pack members leave or else it leaves us weak", Sehun explains.

  
"B-But. Y-You're our only omega. W-What do you think will happen to us?" Jongin asks.

  
"Y-You'll have to find another omega for the time being", Sehun tells him.

  
"You can't be replaced, Sehun... We can't replace you... Why do you have to go?" Jongin asks him almost in tears.

  
"Jongin. I'm literally leaving for two months. I'll be back. Goodness, you are so dramatic", Sehun says with a small laugh.

  
"You're our baby! Of course, I'm gonna be dramatic! You could get hurt! An alpha might attack you! You could run out of money! You might forget your meals! You always forget your meals! You might forget to message us! You might forget a lot of things!" Jongin tells him.

  
"Then set alarms and events on my phone while I finish packing, you baby", Sehun says with a laugh tossing his phone at the older boy.

"Yah! I'm older than you!" Jongin says, throwing a shirt from the floor at the younger.

"You may be older than me, but you can still act younger than me", Sehun tell him stuffing clothes into a suitcase.

"You know. If Hyung saw how you were packing he would have a heart-attack", Jongin tells the younger.

"Eh. Who cares. It will only get messier", Sehun says, with a shrug.

"True", Jongin tells him.

"Jongin..." 

"Yeah, Sehunnie?"

"I-I'm going to miss you", Sehun tells the older boy turning towards him.

"I will miss you too", Jongin responds.

"I-I'm scared... L-like really scared", Sehun admits.

"I'm scared too, Sehunnie. But, you're responsible now. You can take care of yourself", Jongin tells the younger boy.

"What happened to you not wanting me to go?" Sehun asks, with a sniffle.

"I don't want you to go. I just know that you will have to do something on your own one day. Even if it is sooner than I want it to be", Jongin says as he pulls the maknae in for a hug.

"I love you, Jongin."

"I love you, Sehun."

 

**~~Short Time Skip~~**

 

"Don't let go of my hand, Sehunnie. I don't want you to get lost", Jongin tells the omega.

"Okay, Jongin", Sehun answers looking around.

"Yah! Sehun look where you're walking. Aish. How will you walk down the street without me?"

"I'll be fine", Sehun tells the older boy.

"I know... They're calling your gate number, Sehunnie... Here take your stuff. Be safe. Don't get hurt. Call me every night. Don't ignore the alarms I made you. Make sure to eat", Jongin rambles.

"Jongin. Jongin... Jongin! I will be okay", Sehun tells the alpha.

"I know", Jongin admits quietly.

 

Jongin walks Sehun to the front of his gate before pulling the maknae into a bone-crushing hug, a few tears falling down his face.

 

"I love you, Sehunnie."

"I love you, Jongin."

 

 


End file.
